Of course he's a prince
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot -Modern High school au: Merlin was dating Arthur much to the surprise of their classmates. He knew that Arthur was popular and that he was a nobody. He also didn't realise that Arthur was actually the prince. Arthur/Merlin slash. Rated T. Please R&R : Hope you enjoy
1. Of course he's a prince

**Hello fellow Merlin fans! Whoo! Posting another Merlin one-shot! I've just had so many plot-bunnies at the moment I don't know what to do with myself :) **

**Summary**:_ Modern High school au: Merlin was dating Arthur much to the surprise of their classmates. He knew that Arthur was popular and that he was a nobody. He also didn't realise that Arthur was actually the prince. Arthur/Merlin slash_

**This is all me so I apolgize for any mistakes in there :) I don't own Merlin! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Of course he's a prince **

Merlin stormed into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He tossed his bag against the wall by the door and stomped his way to the kitchen. At the table, Hunith looked up from the quilt she had been sewing and rose an eyebrow at her son.

"Bad day?" she asked softly. Merlin spun and glared at her.

"He's the bloody prince!" Merlin yelled and Hunith gave him a confused look. Clearly she was missing some vital information and she approached the subject gently.

"Who is?"

"Arthur Pendragon! The stupid dollop head!" Merlin growled and Hunith face twisted into understanding before twisting back to confusion.

"You didn't know that you're boyfriend was the prince?" Hunith asked, her tone a little amused.

"You did?" Merlin whined. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew," Hunith chuckled and Merlin scowled at her. He grabbed a packet of biscuits out of the cupboard and stomped away towards his bedroom. Hunith giggled to herself quietly and went back to her sewing, letting her son sulk for the time being.

* * *

Merlin munched on his biscuits lazily, spread eagle out on his bed, feeling utterly embarrassed and stupid. There was small knock on his door and it opened before he could tell his mother to go away.

"Hi Merlin," said a soft voice and Merlin peeked over his shoulder to see Gwen standing in the door way. Gwen had been the first to befriend Merlin when he first arrived to the city. He used to live in a small town in the middle of nowhere before his mother had decided to move to the city. They lived in a modest little house just outside the city. Hunith was a baker and worked long hours and they were just scraping by.

"Hello Gwen," Merlin greeted mournfully and he turned back to his biscuit. He felt the bed dip and Gwen curl against his side.

"You honestly didn't know?" Gwen asked quietly and Merlin huffed.

"I don't own a TV Gwen," Merlin huffed. "We can't afford one. In Elador we never talked about the Royal family. We were too far out."

"You didn't see his picture in the newspapers? Magazines?" Gwen asked. Merlin glared at her.

"No Gwen, I didn't. I know, I'm an idiot," Merlin slumped into his pillows, abandoning his biscuit – they really were delicious. Maybe he would attempt to eat them later when he was feeling so miserable.

"You're not an idiot," Gwen soothed, gently rubbing his back. "A little oblivious sometimes but not an idiot."

"You could have told me," Merlin grumbled, voice muffled by the comforter and Gwen smiled at him.

"To be honest we were surprised you didn't know," Gwen shrugged. "We all thought that you were just being you. Not drawing attention to Morgana and Arthur that they were royalty and that you just treated them as people." Merlin mumbled something but Gwen continued. "We adore you Merlin, especially Arthur. You're the kindest and loyalist friend."

Merlin rolled over onto his back slowly and peered carefully at Gwen. He gave her a small smiled before sighing and rubbing his face. "Thank you."

"It's the truth," Gwen smiled. "Arthur's worried you know."

"About what?" Merlin grumped, pouting.

"That you're going to break up with him," Gwen said and Merlin shot up, eyes wide. Gwen leant back startled but saw real panic in Merlin's eyes.

"I'm not breaking up with him," Merlin cried. "I love him! I don't care that he is a prince. Is he going to leave me?"

"He's not leaving you Merlin," Gwen soothed and Merlin relaxed. "He worried because you seemed very upset at school and left before he could talk to you."

"I was embarrassed," Merlin mumbled, looking down at his lap and fiddling with his shirt. "It's not every day that you embarrass yourself in front of your class."

"Well no," Gwen agreed and they both smiled softly. There was another knock on the door and both Gwen and Merlin looked up to see Hunith standing in door way.

"Gwen, dear, are you staying for dinner?" Hunith asked. "You can cheer Merlin up while you're at it."

Hunith winked at Merlin who rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her childishly. Gwen giggled and Merlin nudged her.

"I would love to stay," Gwen smiled.

"I'll put extra on for dinner then," Hunith nodded and left the two of them alone. Gwen turned to Merlin and they stared at each other.

"So you really didn't know?" Gwen asked and Merlin scowled and flopped back down onto his back.

* * *

Merlin was thrilled to go to school the next day but knew he had too otherwise things would be bad between him and Arthur and as much as the prince was a prat, Merlin loved him. As he walked through the halls to his locker he got a few stares and sniggers. Of course news had travelled that Merlin didn't know his boyfriend was the prince.

Merlin sighed and reached his locker, opening it and throwing in his bag in.

"Morning Merlin," A voice came to his left and he looked over to see Morgana leaning against the lockers. Morgana was a beautiful girl but she was fierce and a great princess. She also scared Merlin – not that he would admit it.

"Morning Morgana," Merlin smiled sheepishly. Morgana had been there in the class when Merlin had embarrassed himself with his loud '_You're a prince?_'

"We didn't think you would come today," Morgana told him lightly. "I'm glad to see that you have proven Arthur wrong. Again." She smirked at him.

"It was bound to happen," Merlin shrugged and Morgana laughed. Merlin was glad that she wasn't mad at him – he had seen people on her bad side and he really didn't want to be on that side. She was scary when she was angry.

"Gwen tells me you really didn't know," Morgana said quietly as Merlin shut his locker. She linked arms with him and she tugged him towards the art room for their first class together. Merlin groaned and she chuckled lightly.

"None of you are going to let me live this down are you?" Merlin moaned. "Especially Arthur."

"It's funny," Morgana giggled. "Speaking of Arthur you should really speak to him soon. He's not good at waiting and he's never rational when it comes to you." Merlin grinned at this and Morgana laughed. "Of course you would like this."

They headed into art and took their usual seats beside each other, ignoring the stares that followed them.

* * *

Merlin found Arthur lounging on the school oval. He was alone and he looked surprised to see Merlin approaching him. Merlin flopped down beside him and began pulling at the grass.

"You really didn't know?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence. Merlin threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I didn't know. I'm an idiot," Merlin sighed. "I get it."

Arthur smirked at this and shook his head. "You are."

They sat in silence and Merlin peeked at Arthur. Arthur was staring at him intently and Merlin swallowed thickly, barley suppressing a shiver going up his spine.

"I'm not breaking up with you," Merlin blurted out and Arthur's eyes widened with surprise. "Morgana and Gwen said you thought I was going to leave you."

"You're not?" Arthur asked.

"No," Merlin snorted. "I don't care if you a prince, you're still a prat." Arthur let out a bark of laughter and leant forward, grabbing his wrist and tugging him into lap. Merlin sighed contently and leant back against Arthur's chest. They sat like this for a while before Merlin broke it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would treat me differently once you knew," Arthur explained. "That you would treat me like everyone else does because I am a prince."

"Hmm," Merlin hummed. "You'll always be a dollop head to me."

"Good," Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Merlin and holding him tightly. "I want you to be yourself Merlin. I don't want you to change."

"Arthur, how many other people wouldn't know that their boyfriend is a prince?" Merlin questioned. "I think you're safe with me not changing."

"I love you," Arthur said and Merlin's breath hitched. They hadn't said it to each other yet and Merlin turned his head to meet Arthur's gaze.

"I love you too," Merlin breathed and leant up to kiss him. Arthur kissed him back, moulding his lips of Merlin's, deepening the kiss, his tonguing duelling with Merlin's. They pulled away when they could no longer breathe. Arthur gently stroked Merlin's sharp cheek bone.

"Honestly Merlin," Arthur drawled. "How could you not know?" Merlin elbowed Arthur in the ribs and wiggled away from him. Arthur grunted but pulled Merlin back to him, holding him close and not allowing him to escape. "Seriously, how?"

"I don't own a TV Arthur," Merlin cried. "I've only been here for a year."

"So?" Arthur shrugged. "Everyone knows who I am."

"Yeah, a giant prat," Merlin retorted.

They continued their banter, unaware that Gwen and Morgana were watching them with smiles. Both girls were happy that Arthur had found Merlin and that Merlin wasn't going anywhere. At least Merlin would now be more aware of the things they did and Merlin wouldn't quite be as oblivious anymore.

* * *

**Please review becuase I would love to hear what you thought :) happy reading!**


	2. Oblivious meetings

**Hi everyone :) I had a few people interested in seeing this continued - seeing how Merlin and Arthur met and became boyfriends so I decided to continue! Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up as well but a recent review got me going :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**2: Oblivious Meetings **

Merlin looked around his new school with awe. The place was huge and much more advanced then the small public school he had transferred from. The school was swarming with students and it looked more like a castle than an actual school. Merlin's old school only had sixty students and he was surprised by the vast crowd that the students of Avalon high made.

Ealdor was a small town in the middle of nowhere, away from the city life. Merlin was used to the secluded country life that he had grown up in and having only just moved to the city of Camelot he was still getting used to the fast past life.

Merlin shook himself out of his thoughts and made his way into the school which looked more like a castle than a school. He was jostled in the large crowd, several people knocking into him and not one stopped to apologize. Merlin moved through the hallways, searching the row of lockers for his.

Eventually Merlin found his locker and he grinned brightly. Clumsily he pulled out the locker code he had been appointed and carefully spun the dial. The lock popped open and Merlin un-hooked it. He winced when it slid out of his fingers and onto the floor with a loud clutter. He went to pick it up but someone had beaten him to the punch, scooping it up off the ground.

Merlin looked up to see a beautiful girl smiling at him. She was pale with long dark hair and dressed in a fresh uniform. Merlin glanced at his own uniform that was second handed and much faded.

"Hello," she smiled. "I'm Morgana le Flay."

"I'm Merlin," he grinned happily. "Thanks."

Morgana handed over his lock with a slightly surprised look. "Welcome to Avalon High. What's your first class?"

Merlin scrambled for his timetable and he read over it carefully. "I have double English."

Morgana smiled happily. "We have class together. I can show you around and help you get settled if you like?."

"Really? That would be great," Merlin breathed with relief. "This school is already so much different from my last one."

Morgana watched as Merlin stuffed his belongings into his locker and pulled out a fresh new notebook and his pencil case. He shut the locker door and hooked the lock back into place and snapped it lock with a click.

"Where did you move from?" Morgana asked, falling into step with Merlin and she led him towards the classroom.

"Ealdor," Merlin said. "Not many people have heard of it."

"It's a really small town," Morgana sad and Merlin's eyes widened with surprise, a small grin spreading across his face. "Out in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah," Merlin beamed.

"Coming to the city must be a big change," Morgana frowned and Merlin nodded.

"It's different, that's for sure," Merlin told her. Morgana turned into a classroom and took a seat, indicating for Merlin to take a seat next to her. Merlin dropped down into the seat and shifted to get comfortable. Merlin scanned the unfamiliar faces as they entered the class room.

A girl came and sat down on the other side of Morgana, smiling at them both.

"Hey. I'm Gwen," she introduced herself and Merlin smiled.

"Merlin," he said and Gwen nodded. Merlin watched as she shot Morgana a look. Morgana gave a brief shrug and look of confusion before it was gone and they were both smiling at him again. "What's our teachers name?" Merlin asked.

"Mr Anhora," Morgana explained, smiling gently at him.

"He's a bit odd," Gwen said, biting her lip. "But he knows his stuff."

"His voice could send you to sleep though," Morgana smirked. "If he didn't teach interesting things that is."

Merlin chuckled. "Does he only teach English?"

"and History," Gwen added and Merlin nodded.

"My old English teacher taught art, history and science," Merlin told them and both Gwen and Morgana rose their eyebrows. "There weren't many teachers in Ealdor."

Another wave of students came in and Merlin scanned them, trying to remember their faces for future references. His gaze caught a pair of blue eyes and Merlin swallowed. He was blonde, fit and tanned and utterly gorgeous. He came striding over to them, his gaze locked on Merlin.

"Who is this?" he asked and Merlin frowned at his tone. It wasn't nearly as welcoming as Morgana and Gwen's had been.

"This is our new student Merlin," Morgana told the blonde. "Merlin, meet my brother Arthur."

"Hey," Merlin grinned but Arthur didn't smile back.

"Take a seat, Pendragon," a deep, mystical voice said and Merlin's head snapped to the front of the room to see an elderly man standing at the front of the room. Merlin hadn't seen or heard him come in. It seemed that he had just appeared in thin air.

Arthur nodded respectfully, casting another quick glance at Merlin before taking his seat in the middle of the room.

"We are continuing again today with _Hamlet_," Mr Anhora spoke and everyone opened their notebooks and took out a pen. Merlin scrambled to follow them, knocking several of his pens to the floor. There were sniggers around him but he ignored them, used to them, and hurried to pick them up. He saw Arthur's smirk and he frowned, not entirely sure why it bothered him so much.

* * *

Double English passed quickly and Merlin found himself falling under Anhora's spell. He enjoyed him as a teacher. He was completely different to any of the teachers in Ealdor and Morgana had been right when she said he knew about his stuff. It was almost like he had been around Shakespeare when they play had been written.

"Careful you don't drop anything else," Arthur drawled as he strolled past Merlin and out the door.

"What's his problem?" Merlin muttered to Morgana and Gwen. The two girls looked at each other and spoke carefully.

"Arthur is just a little...protective," Morgana said slowly.

"There is a bit of a history with people using him," Gwen added. "and Morgana. He's just –"

"A prat?" Merlin offered and Morgana snorted with laughter. She linked arms with Merlin and propelled him out of the classroom and back towards their lockers.

"You could say that," she giggled and Gwen was torn between looking shocked and amused. "You don't need to worry about him."

Merlin nodded and beamed.

"You know," Gwen said, smiling at Merlin. "Morgana and I usually watch _Sherlock _tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"What's _Sherlock_?" Merlin asked, looking between the girls who looked shocked.

"You've never watched _Sherlock_?" Gwen gasped.

"You are missing out," Morgana told him gravely. "It's the greatest show. There a three episodes a season and they run over an hour."

"We don't have a TV," Merlin explained and the girls stopped suddenly causing Merlin to be flung back and he yelped.

"You don't have a TV?" Gwen asked.

Merlin shook his head. "We can't afford one. I mean, I've seen TV before. Will, my best mate, had one and we would watch it sometimes but not often."

"What did you do?" Gwen asked, eyes wide.

Merlin shrugged, beginning to feel embarrassed. "Went outside. There was a lake nearby so everyone was usually there."

"That sounds nice," Morgana smiled at Merlin and he began to feel his embarrassment fade. "Do you still want to join us tonight?"

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I've got to help my mum. We are still unpacking boxes and she wants everything unpacked as quickly as possible."

"Maybe next time," Morgana said and she began to walk again. Merlin nodded and they walked to their lockers, putting their books away and getting ready for their next classes.

* * *

Arthur watched as Morgana walked with Merlin outside to eat their lunch. Arthur was concerned about the boys attachment to his sister, the princess. As the Prince, Arthur was good a leader and protected his people and was always looking out for them. Especially Morgana. It wasn't the first time that someone had used friendship as a pretence to worm their way into the Royal family and get something.

This had happened far too many times and Arthur wasn't about to let this happen again.

"Who is the new kid?" Gwaine asked, nodding his head in their direction. They had chosen a small table for just Morgana, Merlin and Gwen. Arthur glared through the sun.

"His name is Merlin," he drawled and from his left Leon sniggered under his breath.

Sitting with Arthur was his closet and most trusted of friends; Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan. Around the school they were fondly nicknamed The Knights of the Round Table.

"Want us to keep an eye out on him?" Elyan asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure his sister was okay. Elyan was very protective of Gwen and never wanted to see her hurt.

"Morgana is capable of looking after herself," Lance said calmly. "As is Gwen. They are both very good judges of character."

"I still want to know about him," Arthur spoke again. "Just in case."

The boys nodded and they all peered at the table of three before Percival pulled them back into a conversation.

* * *

Merlin had no idea that he was in the presence of royalty. For a first day of school, he was surprised at how well it had gone and was thrilled with his new friends. At the end of the day they walked out of the school together, chatting happily.

They took a side gate out of the school, towards the parking lot. Merlin let out a whistle when he saw Arthur standing beside a very fancy and expensive looking car. Morgana gave a small wave to Arthur who nodded back.

"How are you getting home?" Gwen asked.

"Walking," Merlin smiled at her, hitching his bag up onto his shoulder. "I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Would you like a ride?" Morgana asked and Merlin shook his head.

"No, I'm right. Bye," he waved cheerfully and began to stroll away, out of the gate and down the road. Morgana and Gwen walked to Arthur who slid into the driver's seat. They piled into the car, shutting the door and Arthur started the engine.

"So how much did he fawn over you?" Arthur asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"None," Morgana said with surprise in her voice and Arthur quickly glanced at her. She looked surprised as he felt. "He didn't once ask about us or our family."

"To be honest, I don't think he realised," Gwen spoke up from the back. "Or if he did know he was polite enough not to say anything."

They drove past and glanced as they passed Merlin who was happily in his own world, kicking a rock as he walked. Arthur pursed his lips and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I wouldn't get to cosy just yet," Arthur said. "You don't know him and I won't have another person trying to worm their way into our family just so they can have their five minutes of fame."

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself," Morgana huffed. "and I'm not stupid. Of course we will be careful with Merlin, but I honestly don't see him being the type to use us."

"I agree," Gwen said. "From what he was telling us about his life. He grew up with just his mother and he didn't have a lot growing up from what I can tell."

"All the more reason why he would want what we have," Arthur huffed and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Merlin walked home, only getting confused twice and lost once. He walked up the garden path and jogged up the front steps, stepping into the house.

"Welcome home," Hunith, Merlin's beautiful mother, called from the kitchen and Merlin beamed, dropping his bag and heading in her direction.

"Thanks. How was work?" Merlin asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Long but good," Hunith smiled. Hunith was a baker and spent her days making tasty treats. Hunith had secured a job in a very well known bakery in Camelot, prompting their move from Ealdor to the city. The job paid more and the hours were still long but Hunith was happy to work them if she could provide her son with a little something extra. "How was school?"

"Good," Merlin said, taking a seat at the table. "I made a couple of friends. Morgana and Gwen. They're really nice and are in my classes."

"That's good," Hunith beamed. "And the school? Is it okay?"

"It's a lot different from Ealdor but It's a good different," Merlin assured his worried looking mother. Her face relaxed and she smiled at him with relief.

"I'm so glad you like it there," she said and Merlin beamed at her. "I'm making hedgehog. Would you like to help?"

"Beats doing homework," Merlin grinned and quickly jumped up to wash his hands and help his mother in the kitchen. Hunith knew she had made the right decision coming to Camelot and she felt a lot better knowing that Merlin was happy here too.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and please review :) Happy reading!**


	3. Partnered up

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all your awesome reviews for the last chapter and I glad that you are enjoying this! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes :)**

* * *

**3: Partnered up **

Merlin was settling into Avalon High nicely. Over the next few weeks he grew closer to Morgana and Gwen and they became good friends. Merlin found out that Morgana was very popular and soon people were greeting him in the hallways to. Merlin greeted them back happily and could often be found with a bright grin on his face.

Morgana and Gwen were friends with The Nights of the Round Table - Gwen dating Lancelot and was Elyan's sister – and often hung around with them. The boys turned out to be very friendly and Merlin got along with them well, often joining them for lunch. Although Arthur joined them every lunch and joined in the conversation, he hardly spoke to Merlin.

Merlin got the feeling that Arthur didn't like him and wondered what he had done to make him not like him. They spoke very little but Arthur didn't stop Merlin from speaking his mind. They were sitting around lunch and Arthur had made a snide comment about small, public schools.

"You are such a prat," Merlin huffed hotly and slid off the bench and stalked away. Arthur stared after him, wide eyes and everyone was silent. No one ever spoke to Arthur like that – apart from Gwaine but he hardly counted since he had been friend with him for such a long time.

"See," Morgana said smugly, standing up. "I told you Merlin isn't like everyone else."

She stepped over the bench and walked away after Merlin and Arthur, for the first time, felt guilty about how he had been treating Merlin.

* * *

"Does this mean you will try to get to know him now?" Lance asked Arthur quietly as the conversation built up around them again. Arthur said nothing but Lance smirked, knowing that Arthur would be nicer to Merlin now.

Morgana found Merlin at his locker, trying to unlock it but failing.

"Arthur sometimes doesn't know when to shut up," Morgana said, gently placing a hand over Merlins' and he stopped trying to open his locker. "He's not always a prat."

"So it's just to me?" Merlin asked and Morgana chuckled softly.

"No," Morgana shook her head. "You know how fathers can be. He's under a lot of pressure."

Merlin shrugged and looked slightly uncomfortable. "I never knew my dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Morgana gasped and Merlin shrugged giving her a little smile.

"It's okay," Merlin assured her. Morgana removed her hand and looked at him a little curiously. "What?"

"Nothing," Morgana shook her head. The bell rang loudly and they looked around. It was different from the usual bell. It was the fire alarm.

"What's that?" Merlin asked, cringing and covering his ears.

"Fire drill," Morgana told him loudly. She had forgotten about the fire drill that had been schedule today. "Come on."

Merlin followed her through the hallway, following the crowd of students outside. They headed out on to the oval and hurried to get into their year levels. Merlin found himself separated by Morgana as they had to stand in alphabetical order as they got their names checked off the roll.

Morgana however, was standing with Arthur and took this time to speak to him privately about Merlin.

"You know, you should be kinder to him," Morgana said as they looked at Merlin further up in the line. He was sitting down on the ground and picking at the grass happily. "He honestly doesn't know who we are."

"Everyone knows who we are," Arthur scoffed, looking to Morgana. "How could he not?"

"He's never had a TV," Morgana told him and Arthur's eyes widened. "and he's form a secluded little town in the middle of nowhere."

Arthur stared at Merlin deep in thought. Arthur had been watching him over the weeks and had come to the conclusion that Merlin was like no other person he had met before. He was genuinely a kind and funny guy that always had a smile on his face. There was something about his smile that made his stomach swoop and his cheeks heat up.

"It's not surprising that he doesn't know of us," Morgana said. "Gwen and I have been talking and we aren't going to tell him. It's nice to know he likes us just for us."

"To not have him treat you differently," Arthur murmured quietly and Morgana smiled.

"You two would be cute together," Morgana commented lightly and Arthur scowled at her but she just grinned back.

* * *

Arthur's opportunity to stop being prat to Merlin came the next day. They were sitting in English and Mr Anhora broke them up into pairs to fill out a question sheet about _Hamlet_. Mr Anhora started calling out names and Merlin crossed his fingers.

"Merlin and Arthur," he called out and Merlin's head snapped to Arthur's. Their gazes locked and Merlin looked away, sulking slightly. Morgana patted his arm gently and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," Morgana winked and Merlin had a funny feeling she knew something he didn't.

"Everyone get into your pairs and straight to work," Mr Anhora called out and everyone stood, making their way to their partners. Merlin hadn't even started to stand before Arthur dropped into his seat beside him. Morgana was already walking away and finding her partner across the other side of the room.

"Are you going to be a prat today?" Merlin asked, turning to face Arthur. He watched as Arthur's eyes widened and a small smirk appear on his lips.

"No," Arthur smiled. "I am...sorry for acting that way." Now it was Merlin's turn to look surprised.

"You have trust issues," Merlin blurted out and scolded himself mentally for his runaway tongue.

"I suppose," Arthur drawled. "Do you accept my apology or not?"

Merlin hummed and then suddenly beamed at Arthur. "I accept. But you're still a prat."

Arthur gave him an amused smile and shook his head. "Tell me Merlin," he said, stretching out Merlins' name. "how much do you know about _Hamlet_?"

"Enough to get me by," Merlin grinned cheekily and Arthur hummed in response.

"Best we get started then," he said and shuffled himself closer to Merlin and began to read the first question out.

* * *

Merlin was surprised by the end of the lesson on how well the two of them got on. They had a few laughs and managed to get work done. Merlin found that Arthur was very smart and worked hard to get the work finished. They finished well before anyone else and spent the rest of the class talking.

The bell rang loudly and everyone began to pack up there things, the chatter growing louder. Arthur and Merlin stood and walked out of the class together, earning a few looks as they went but they went ignored.

Merlin was surprised when Arthur walked him to his locker, chatting as they went.

"Good, you two are playing nice," Morgana beamed when they reached Merlin's locker where she was already waiting for them.

"I always play nice," Arthur told her and Merlin snorted. Arthur shoved him playfully, smirking at him and Merlin grinned at him. Morgana looked between the two of them smugly.

"Hurry up. I want to have lunch," Morgana told them and Merlin rolled his eyes, opening his locker.

"You're both so pushy," he mumbled and Morgana and Arthur looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

At the end of the day Merlin was shoving his books into his bag, getting ready to leave. He closed his locker and jumped when he saw Arthur leaning on the other side casually.

"Don't do that," Merlin yelped, glaring. Arthur chuckled and wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders and propelled him forward.

"Don't be a girl Merlin," Arthur drawled.

"Where are you taking me?" Merlin asked curiously as Arthur steered them out towards the car park.

"I'm giving you a ride home," Arthur told him simply and Merlin frowned.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Because, that's what friends do," Arthur said simply. "and I'm making it up to you for being a prat."

Merlin rolled his eyes but allowed Merlin to steer Arthur to steer him to his flashy car. "You don't have to do that. I've already forgiven you. Morgana said you aren't always a prat and you've already shown me today that you can be nice."

"Most people wouldn't," Arthur said, letting go off Merlin as they reached the car. He gave Merlin a curious look. "There's something about you Merlin." Merlin shifted under Arthur's gaze and offered him a grin. Arthur shook his head and opened the car door. "Get in Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur's ordering nature but go into the car. He sat down and looked around with awe. It was much fancier than any car he had been in.

"Like it?" Arthur asked as he started the engine and Merlin shrugged but couldn't deny he was impressed.

"Where do you live?" Arthur asked and Merlin quickly relayed his address and Arthur pulled out and started driving. "On the edge of the city. Nice."

"Where do you live?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur as he drove. He saw Arthur's hand tighten on the wheel and frowned.

"In the heart of the city," Arthur said quietly and Merlin nodded.

"Must be nice to be close to the shops," Merlin said, looking out the window and missing Arthur's look of disbelief. "I always have to walk heaps if I want to get something from the shops."

Arthur hummed in response and they fell silent.

"You really are something else Merlin," Arthur murmured.

"Is that a good thing?" Merlin asked worriedly and Arthur smiled at him.

"Yes, It's a good thing."

They reached Merlin's house quickly – much more quickly than he would have if he had been walking – and Arthur parked on the side of the street. Arthur peered at his house and Merlin bit his lip, waiting for Arthur's reaction.

"I like it," Arthur said, gazing at the house. "It's...cosy."

He turned to looked at Merlin who broke out into a huge grin. "Did you want to come in?"

"I'm afraid I have something to attend to," Arthur said sadly. "Maybe some other time."

Merlin's grin didn't fade and he nodded. "Sure. See you later Arthur."

He opened the door and slipped out, shutting the door behind him. He jogged around the front of the car and bounded up the garden path. Arthur watched him and laughed when Merlin turned around, a big grin on his face and waved at him enthusiastically. Arthur waved back – less joyfully than Merlin – and watched him disappear inside before driving off and heading back to the palace where he lived.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading everyone!**


	4. More than freindship

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday! I'm doing a uni project at the moment which I have to do all day every day all week so my updates are going to be a little slow. Sorry about that! I hope you all enjoy this chapter thought and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**4: More than friendship**

Avalon High was shocked by the blooming friendship that was Merlin and Arthur. Nobody had ever seen Arthur so friendly with a new person before and several people were jealous of how close Merlin had become with the prince. They were seen with each other all the time around school and sat next to each other in the classes they had together.

Morgana, Gwen and the boys were excited to see their blossoming friendship – and what they were all secretly hoping would become more. There no denying that the two had chemistry – Morgana and Gwen had gushed over it enough with the boys who sat silently and let them talk about it.

Arthur had been known as a ladies man, having dated several girls but none of them had lasted for very long when Arthur found out that they were only using him. Arthur was handsome, fit, tanned and popular so naturally people adored him.

Merlin included.

Merlin couldn't help but start to feel something more than friendship for Arthur. He was developing a crush on the blonde beauty. Merlin was confident about his sexuality but knew that Arthur would never want him. Girls flirted with him all the time and Arthur would smile back, acting a little smug, but lately he hadn't given them more than a polite nod.

Merlin wasn't sure if his friends had noticed but his mother certainly had.

"So who is the boy you like?" Hunith asked as she made dinner. Merlin looked up from his homework with disbelief.

"What? I don't –" Merlin stuttered and Hunith chuckled, smiling over her shoulder at him.

"Honey," Hunith chuckled. "You've been doodling Arthur's name in your notebook for the last ten minutes." Merlin looked down at his notebook and the tips of his ears turned red. He had written Arthur's name many different ways on the page; block letters, script, backwards, eyes on all the letters. "So who is he?"

"He's Morgana's brother," Merlin explained, putting his pen down. "He's my best friend."

"This is the one who used to be a prat to you?" Hunith asked and Merlin nodded.

"But he's not anymore," Merlin hurried to explain. "he was just looking out for Morgana. Apparently people use them a lot." Hunith raised an eyebrow and Merlin shrugged. "I don't know because I haven't asked."

Hunith smiled at her son proudly and turned back to the pot she had been stirring. "So are you going to ask Arthur out?"

Merlin slumped in his seat and sighed. "I don't think he's interested in me. Or any boys."

Hunith hummed with understanding. "I'm sorry honey."

Merlin shrugged and closed his notebook with a dejected sigh. Hunith bit her lip and gently turned off the stove. Her son had never had a boyfriend and she knew how hard it was to have a crush on someone and not have those feelings returned.

"I was thinking," Hunith said slowly and Merlin looked up to his mother. "Why don't you go down and visit Will. It's been a while since you saw him."

Merlin brightened at this. Will was his best friend who lived in Ealdor.

"Really? I can go visit Will?" Merlin asked and Hunith smiled.

"Of course. I'll buy you a bus ticket and you can go down on Friday night and come back Sunday."

Merlin beamed and jumped out of his seat, bounding to his mother and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks mum! I'm going to go and call Will," Merlin beamed and hurried out of the kitchen to make the call. Hunith smiled after her son and turned back to her dinner.

* * *

"You look excited," Arthur commented as he sat with Merlin in their math class. "No one is ever excited about math."

Merlin rolled his eyes but his grin didn't fade. "I'm not excited about Math. I'm excited because I'm going to see Will."

"Whose Will?" Arthur asked, frowning and clenching his hands into a fist.

"Will was my best mate in Ealdor," Merlin explained, his eyes sparkling. Arthur had to admit that Merlin looked adorable when he was excited. Little did anyone know that Arthur had began to fall for Merlin. Arthur didn't talk about his feelings often, his father seeing it is as a weakness. He was aware that Morgana and Gwen were hoping that he would fall for Merlin. Merlin was good for Arthur and they got along well and had amazing chemistry.

"When are you going?" Arthur asked, trying to appear casual.

"Friday night and I'm coming back Sunday," Merlin beamed and Arthur nodded thoughtfully. It was ironic really that Merlin would be out of the city when Uther, the King, was doing a public appearance and both Morgana and himself were to attend.

"Have fun," Arthur said and Merlin grinned.

"Oh I will," Merlin beamed. "I can't wait to see him. I miss him."

Arthur smiled at him softly and slowly unclenched his fits. Arthur had wanted to – after the public event – hang out with Merlin and talk to him about being in the royal family as there was no way that Merlin could miss that he was the prince but it seemed that he would and would continue to be in the dark about his true identity.

* * *

"You mean he's going to miss it?" Morgana asked in disbelief. They were in Arthur's room, Morgana perched on the edge of his bed, staring at Arthur with disbelief. "I thought this was going to be your chance to tell him who you really are."

"He's going back to Ealdor," Arthur told her.

"For good?" Morgana yelped and Arthur shook his head.

"Not for good. He's visiting his friend Will. He leaves Friday night and comes back Sunday."

"Oh," Morgana breathed, visibly relaxing. "Arthur? Can I ask you a question?" Arthur looked at Morgana carefully before nodding slowly. "Do you like Merlin? More than a friend?"

Arthur just started at her. Morgana held his gaze levelly, never blinking once.

"Yes," Arthur finally said and Morgana nodded, smiling softly. Normally she would have teased him about having a crush but Merlin was different, everyone could see this and no one was going to tease Arthur for this. Morgana stood and gently patted Arthur on the arm.

"You should tell him how you feel," Morgana said softly. "Merlin likes you too."

Arthur said nothing and Morgana left him to think about what she had said. When she was gone Arthur went to his desk and sat down, dropping his head into his arms. For Arthur it was more than just simply being with Merlin. When everyone found out they would be tracking their relationship. Arthur was used to being in the spot light but Merlin was not and Arthur wouldn't put him in that position if he didn't want it.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. He was conflicted and didn't know what to do.

* * *

Merlin was living it up back in Ealdor. He and Will had hugged tightly when they were reunited and had immediately gotten back into their usual mischievous ways. They spent most of their days by the lake. Will had prepared a camping trip over the weekend and would spend Saturday, Saturday night and Sunday morning.

Merlin and Will set out early Saturday morning, walking to the campsite with large packs on their backs. It was a tradition with them, going camping and spending time out in the woods. As they walked to the camping ground, Will filled Merlin in on everything that had been happening in Ealdor.

"Your dating Freya?" Merlin asked and Will beamed proudly.

"Sure am," He grinned and Merlin laughed. Freya was a beautiful girl but was known to have a bit of a temper. "What about you? Found a boyfriend yet?"

Merlin went red and Will grinned, laughing loudly.

"You have a crush!" he crowed and he cackled. "What's his name them?"

"Arthur," Merlin mumbled and Will continued to chuckle.

They eventually reached the campsite and dropped their packs, stretching with relief. Merlin beamed happily, drinking in the familiar site. He had missed Ealdor but he missed Camelot too and his missed Arthur as well. Will was could at distracting Merlin from these thoughts as he declared that they should hike around the lake and Merlin readily agreed.

* * *

The camping trip was going well until Saturday evening. While collecting firewood, Merlin tripped and went sprawling to the forest floor, landing on his wrist with a sickening crack. Will, who had been with him at the time, jerked up straight at the sound and dropped his sticks when Merlin yelped with pain.

"Shit Merlin!" Will scolded with fear. "Your wrist?"

Merlin nodded weakly, cradling his arm against his chest protectively. "I'm pretty sure it's broken," he gritted out and Will went to him, helping him to stand and wrapping an arm around his waist to support him.

"We'll have to go back to camp," Will said, leading Merlin back. "I'll call my mum to come and get us."

The hobbled slowly back to camp and Will set Merlin down, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders to keep him warm while he grabbed his phone.

"Will you be alright for a moment?" Will asked. The only spot that had reception was halfway up a hill that was close by. Merlin nodded weakly, whimpering slightly and Will nodded before hurrying off to make a call. Merlin scolded himself for his own clumsiness.

It was well known around Avalon High that Merlin was clumsy. He had dropped things, spilt things, run into things, slipped on things and on one memorable occasion nearly fell down the stairs. He would have if Arthur hadn't been there at the time and with his quick reflexes caught him before he could fall. That's when his crush had deepened.

Will came hurrying back not five minutes later. "Mum's on her way. I'll pack up the tent and stuff, you just relax."

"Sorry," Merlin said and Will waved him off.

"It's not a camping trip unless someone gets hurt," Will chuckled and Merlin laughed weakly. Will packed up their things quickly and by the time he had Will's mother was pulling up. You could drive up to the lake, taking the back roads but most people liked to walk there and camp. Will's mother hurried to them and helped Merlin to the car while Will carried their things and put them in the back. Will jumped in the car and his mother drove them back into town before dropping off their things and heading towards Camelot for the nearest hospital.

* * *

By Sunday morning Merlin was back in Camelot, resting on the couch fast asleep, his arm covered in plaster. It was a clean break but would take eight weeks to heal. The doctors had given him some strong pain killers that had made Merlin more than a little loopy. He had been gushing to Will about how much he liked Arthur, much to the amusement of everyone before burning out and crashing on the couch.

Hunith shook her head, wondering what she was going to do with her boy before heading to the kitchen to make him some lunch for when he woke up.

Arthur waited all day on Monday to see Kurt, to see how his trip back to Ealdor had gone but Merlin hadn't shown up at all.

"Maybe he stayed an extra day," Morgana shrugged. "I would suggest you call him but he always loses his phone."

Arthur hummed before making up his mind. "You'll need to find a ride home."

"Why?" Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow perfectly.

"Because I'm going to go see Merlin," Arthur said and Morgana smirked.

"Leon can take me home," Morgana told him and Arthur nodded, his jaw set.

* * *

Arthur pulled up outside Merlin's home and parked, switching off the engine. Taking a deep, steadying breath he got out and made his way to the front door. He stood up straight and knocked loudly. He didn't have to wait long before someone answered the door. Arthur assumed it was his mother and she looked at him before her eyes went wide with acknowledgement.

_Oblivious it's just Merlin who is oblivious, _Arthur thought.

"Prince Arthur," Hunith stuttered. "How can I help you?"

"Is Merlin home?" Arthur asked politely and Hunith eyes widened with more surprise and understanding. Merlin's crush was on Prince Arthur and he was his best friend.

"Yes, come on in," Hunith said, stepping aside and letting him in. Arthur looked around the home and smiled. It was homey and cosy, everything a house should be.

"You have a beautiful home," Arthur said and Hunith smiled at him softly.

"Merlin's upstairs in his room. Last door on the right," Hunith explained. Arthur nodded and headed up the stairs. He found Merlin's room easily and quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Merlin called and Arthur pushed opened the door. Merlin was sprawled out on his bed, reading a book and Arthur's eyes narrowed when he took in the cast.

"Arthur!" Merlin beamed, grinning from ear to ear. He pushed the book away and sat up against the wall that he bed was pushed against. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Arthur drawled, stepping further into the room and shutting the door behind him. "I wondered why you weren't in school but I can see why now."

"Oh," Merlin blushed, looking to his broken wrist. "Yeah. Will and I went camping and I tripped while getting firewood."

Arthur shook his head and lowered himself beside Merlin. "Of course you did." Merlin blushed, feeling embarrassed about how he could barely stand on his two feet. "Did you have fun at least?"

"Yeah, it was good," Merlin grinned. "What about you?"

Arthur shrugged. "It was boring. I had to go to a function of my dad's."

Merlin scrunched his nose. "Sounds boring."

Arthur chuckled and leant his back against the wall. "You're something else Merlin."

"You keep saying that," Merlin said curiously.

Arthur felt his heart begin to beat faster. "Yes and I mean it. You're different from everybody else."

"Is that good?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"It's a very good thing," Arthur assured him and drew a deep breath before reaching out and taking Merlin's good hand in his. Arthur waited as Merlin just stared at their linked, eyes wide and his mouth falling open.

Merlin lifted his eyes to Arthur's and blinked. "Arthur?" he asked, swallowing thickly.

"I like you Merlin," Arthur said truthfully and he felt Merlin's hand twitch in his. "You're clumsy, honest, got a smile that is brighter than the sun and a very loyal friend. "

"You like me?" Merlin asked breathlessly and Arthur nodded. He watched as a grin spread across on Merlin's face and he leant forward and pressed his lips against Arthur's. He was shocked for a moment, before quickly responding. He cupped Merlin's face and drew him closer, mindful of his arm.

Merlin hummed happily and melted against Arthur. When the need to breathe became too much they pulled away. They didn't go far, gazing into each other's eyes.

"You're still a dallop head," Merlin grinned cheekily. "But I like you too."

Arthur huffed and wrapped an arm around his waist and settled Merlin on his lap and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Hunith grinned from outside Merlin's room and quietly crept back downstairs.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy and please review! Happy reading!**


	5. You're a prince?

**Hi guys! sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up for you all! Thank you so much for all you reviews though! I love you all! So this is going to be the last chapter as we have reached our starting point once again! I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story :) you are all amazing! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this last chapter and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**5: You're a prince?**

News of Arthur and Merlin dating was kept under wraps by the school. Without Merlin's knowledge Arthur and Morgana had gone to the whole school and told them that Arthur and Merlin's relationship was not to be advertised outside of the school.

Everyone adored Merlin and Arthur so the accepted their wishes. Merlin had been nervous when Arthur had started holding his hand at school and stealing kisses in the hallways but he was pleasantly surprised when their class mates smiled at them and made no comment.

Gwaine happily teased the two about their new relationship, often leaving Merlin's face burning red and hiding his face in Arthur's shoulder. Morgana was constantly telling Merlin how adorable the two of them were and how Arthur couldn't stop talking about him.

They two grew closer and Arthur began to take Merlin home after school. Hunith often found them in the living room, working on their homework together. She had been surprised by Arthur's constant appearance in her home, thinking he would rather be at his home as their home was nothing special. But Arthur surprised her and he often commented on how cosy and homely it was. It seemed happier there and Merlin said nothing about the two of them hanging out at his home.

She wondered how Merlin was coping with dating a royal member of the family but she saw no concern from him and he was a lot happier than she had seen him in a while. She did question it one evening though, once Arthur had left.

"How come you don't go to Arthur's?" she asked carefully. "Not that I don't love having the two of you here."

Merlin shrugged. "Arthur said he likes our house. He told me his dad is really strict and he likes being able to relax here."

Hunith smiled at this and her heart broke softly for Arthur. She had seen how strict Uther was on the laws and knew that it must have been stricter on Arthur and Morgana to keep up the perfect image he had set.

"You sure you don't mind us being here?" Merlin asked and Hunith kissed the top of his head.

"Arthur is always welcome here," she assured him and Merlin beamed brightly.

* * *

Arthur knew that he couldn't keep his identity from Merlin forever, but he thought he would have the chance to sit Merlin down and talk about it. No such luck since his teachers decided to blow it for him.

They were sitting in history, learning about leader figures in history when their teacher asked who modern days leader were.

"Of course we have King Uther Pendragon and in the future we will have Arthur," the teacher said, nodding to Arthur. He clenched his jaw and glared at the teacher who looked momentarily confused. Merlin frowned, thinking over what had just been said. Morgana shot a panicked looked to Arthur who swallowed thickly. Suddenly Merlin's eyes widened and he turned to Arthur.

"You're a prince?" Merlin yelped. There was a beat of silence before the whole class erupted into laughter.

Arthur watched Merlin flinch and his cheeks turn bright red and he hung his head with embarrassment.

"Merlin-" Arthur started but was drowned out by the laughter of their class mates and the teacher trying to calm them all down. The teacher eventually got them calmed but by the time she had the bell had rung. Merlin jumped up quickly, knocking his chair over and rushed out of the class, leaving his books behind.

Arthur sighed and began to pack up his things and then packed up Merlin's. He lagged behind, ignoring the whispers of his class mates who were talking about the two of them and Merlin's outburst.

"He was going to find out sooner or later," Morgana said softly and Arthur looked up to see her waiting for him.

"Yes, but I wanted to be the one who told him," Arthur sighed, standing and collecting their things. "Not the teacher."

"I don't think Merlin will mind that you are the prince," Morgana told him softly.

"I lied to him," Arthur said bluntly. "He'll hate me and break up with me and I brought it on myself."

Arthur marched out and Morgana sighed. She quickly pulled out her phone and quickly sent a message to Gwen, telling her too meet her at her locker so they could discuss a plan.

* * *

Morgana sent Gwen around to Merlin's that afternoon and the next day they were pleased to see Merlin and Arthur on the oval making up.

"They're so cute," Gwen sighed happily and Morgana smirked.

"That they are," Morgana hummed.

"So what happens now?" Merlin asked quietly, turning his head to look at Arthur. They were still on the oval, Arthur's arms wrapped around Merlin's.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Well, you're a prince," Merlin shrugged. "I'm...nothing. I'm not going to be good enough for you."

"Stop," Arthur said firmly and Merlin's eyes widened. "You can't put yourself down Merlin now that you know who I am. I'm still the same person you were dating and were friends with before you found out."

"Even before I knew it didn't stop me from wondering why you want me," Merlin admitted quietly and Arthur's arms tightened around him.

"Merlin, I told you that there was something different about you," Arthur explained, gently cupping Merlin's chin. "You're like nobody else in this school or anybody I have met. You're honest, loyal, kind and loving. I love you."

Merlin reached up and kissed Arthur sweetly and gently. "I love you too."

"Nothing has changed Merlin," Arthur promised. "Nothing and nobody can tell me who I can date or that I can't be with you."

Merlin surged forward and pulled him back into a kiss that was deeper and expressed all the love and passion he felt for him. They didn't know what would happen in the future, when the world found about them but that didn't matter. They had each other and their love and that's all they needed.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review! Happy reading!**


End file.
